Enjoying time outdoors and camping is a favorite pastime of many. Cooking outdoors is required when camping and part of the fun of camping. Tripods to hang a grill over an open fire are old and well known. An improved grill apparatus that turns the food to the other side for even cooking and keeps the food from falling off the grill would be very effective. A grill apparatus having an easy on and off second grill member, a wall around the edge of the grill, and the ability to rotate a first grill member and a second grill member around an axis to cook the other side of food would achieve this goal.
An issue in cooking over an open fire using a tripod to suspend a grill is keeping the food on the grill. The grill can and usually does swing while it is suspended from wind or any movement that will affect the system. By having a wall around the outside edge of the grill, the food has another obstacle to overcome to prevent it from falling off. Further, by having a second grill member on top of a first grill member and the food between both grill members, would also hold the food in place on the grill.
Another issue with cooking over an open fire using a tripod system is keeping the food from falling off while flipping the food to be cooked on the other side. Both sides of the food require exposure to the flame to be cooked thoroughly and evenly. The grill rotates around an axis and the grill members rotate at least one hundred and eighty degrees such that the second grill member that was on top is now on the bottom. The food between two grill members and surrounded on the perimeter by a wall would keep the food from falling off.
Accordingly, there exists the need for new and useful methods and devices for cooking food on an open fire. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the disclosed technology is directed.